Broken
by SnixBerryGlee
Summary: Rachel's sister was bubbly, energetic and always super outgoing. Then 'it' happened and everything changed. One-Shot


**This was a story I wrote for an English assignment, but I changed the characters names. I'm only 13 so im not sure how good it is so it would be nice if you could review please :)**

On Monday afternoon the apartment door creaked open. It had been a hard day. "Rebecca, hey." Beamed my sister as I walked through the door drenched from the rain. "...hey, Rachel." I awkwardly replied with my head down while painfully trudging my way into my room. I saw her turn to her best friend Santana with a puzzled look on her face which Santana returned. They knew something wasn't right. I quickly shut the door, exhaled and collapsed onto my bed, sobbing into my pillow. Weak, traumatised, violated.

Last week, I had never been happier. I had an amazing life, living in New York with my sister and her friends. I had been at my new school for six months now and everything had been going great. Then 'it' happened. Today, navigating my way through the sea of students between classes had been a nightmare. I felt alone and vulnerable. They all saw me as a liar, like I was some sort of attention seeking piece of trash. Even my best friend Katie wouldn't speak to me now but I don't blame her, I don't deserve friends after 'it' happened.

I sat slumped on my bed, looking out the window at the New York City skyline. Even when Manhattan was grey and gloomy it still managed to be beautiful. I wish it was like that for me too. I was alone with my thoughts now. 'It' was swirling through my head and it wouldn't stop, I was paralysed by my own mind. My heart was racing and I felt breathless but there was nothing I could do. I don't know how long this went on for, it felt like hours. Where was my New York State of mind? Probably forever scarred by 'it'. An abrupt knock on my door jolted me back into reality. "Becca, dinners ready." Rachel shouted. I panicked for a second before replying sternly "Go away Rach!" I heard her let out a concerned sigh before shuffling away. I hadn't eaten since 'it' happened but that was the less of my worries.

An hour later Rachel barged back into my room purposely forgetting to knock this time. She stood at the end of my bed waiting patiently for me to look up from my phone full of hate messages. "Becca sweetie can you please put your phone down and come out of your room." She said trying to persuade me with a loving tone. I didn't want too look up but eventually shifted my eyes from the screen to timidly look up, a single tear escaped, rolling down my red checks away from the rest that were pooling up inside me. Ashamed, I blinked and let them go. Rachel said nothing but handed me a tissue and sat on the edge of my bed watching as I wiped away my shame. She stood up and offered a hand out to me. I glared up at her and tried thank her with a small smile but couldn't. I reached for her hand and stood up. She pulled me into a tight hug, she felt warm and inviting. I however, was cold as ice. We melted into each other's arms and at that moment the physical and emotional pain I felt didn't matter, I just wanted to stay in my sisters arms forever. After a few minutes we slowly broke apart but I stayed latching onto her arm as she led me out to the living room.

Rachel's friends, who really were like family to me were all on the couches talking. They saw me and greeted me with a smile. I shyly responded but still couldn't quite force a smile. I sat with Rachel but stayed silent. Soon, everyone headed to bed and I was left with Rachel and Santana. Santana was Rachel's best friend and like another sister to me, she would probably be the one to say something. I prayed they wouldn't, to be honest I really had nothing to tell. A few minutes past until suddenly Santana piped up. "Rebecca, honey we both know something's wrong, you're not you. What happened to out-going, energetic, talkative Becca? I miss her." Her words a painful reminder of what had been taken away from me, "She's gone." I softly whispered. Rachel and Santana looked at each other, sharing a tinge of pain. "Wha..What do you mean Becca? What happened?" Rachel stuttered. I didn't want to tell them, I couldn't. But in that split second it all slipped out and there was no taking it back. Santana's jaw fell open and she slapped her hand across her mouth. Rachel sat there in silence. She was broken. I was broken.

**So that was it. What did you think? Should I continue the story?**


End file.
